In Her Room
by picklefin
Summary: This is the last place where he should be but he needed to be here. Trafalgar Law, a young surgeon, thinks about her before he ties the knot. Fem!Luffy, LawLu, mentions of ZoLu & LawXRobin, AU


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. All rights reserved to Eichiro Oda and his awesome mind.

Summary: This is the last place where should be yet he needed to be here. Trafalgar Law finds himself in her room, wondering and thinking about things, before he ties the knot.

Warning: This fanfic contains doses of Fem!Luffy & LawLu with a hint of ZoLu, and is set in AU. You have been warned :)

* * *

Fingers clad with arrays of tattoo held a white object that seems out of place on the hardened hands. He held it over the coffee table, making it walk merrily over a made up meadow, like a child playing, as if in a trance. Its soft cottony skin, almost like snow, should have contrasted strongly against the dark mahogany but instead it grayed, as it swept off dust from the surface.

Faint light entered the unlit room. It was only four in the afternoon but it seemed like dusk was approaching soon. The window, like the coffee table, was adorned with dusts along with everything else in the room. It been months, even years, since a soul last stepped into that room. The stagnated air was suffocating but he didn't care. His mind was occupied with thoughts that made the poor lighting, the dust and the stagnated air somehow comforting.

_"I know you'd like it, Shishishi…"_

Law looked at the object on his hand. It was something a first grader would and could buy. A little worn out but still held out quite well, evidently cared for and mended. He's been holding unto it for the whole afternoon now as if it has become a ludicrous addition to his digits. White with hints of gray in the edges, a white polar bear toy nonetheless.

_Childish_

He smirked. But his eyes didn't show the usual playful glint which accompanied that expression.

_"But…I know you'd like it, Shishishi…"_

_"You never change, Mugiwara-ya"_

Words he aired a long time ago met with another breeze of laughter. He heard it a lot of times, more than he could ever count, not that he wanted to. That fleeting carefree sound. He didn't want to count. He wanted it to go on and on, so much that it would be impossible to count the times he'd hear that laugh. He'd even want to hear on his deathbed. A somber thought.

But then again, as a surgeon, such thoughts are nothing compared to the morbid scenes he's used to. And he has learned and accepted that it was one of the laws that govern the universe that all things tend toward degradation. Pictures fade. Plants decay. People die. Everything passes by and changes. He's supposed to get use to these ideas yet his eyes blurred and it a drop of rain found its way on his made up meadow.

"Damn"

Trafalgar Law was taking a breather from his hectic physician schedule when he met her. All week long his colleagues pestered him, calling him their captain, as if they were in a ship. He was sitting on a public bench, trying to relax, slightly thankful for the nice breeze the wind was generously giving and watching a couple of old gardeners actually, arguing about how that patch of sunflower by the pathway withered because one of them must have neglected to do something. Not that it mattered, he was bored and worn out to the point that the bickering had become mildly, if not imaginably, interesting.

Then all of a sudden, something flew by near his feet.

_'A straw hat?'_

He was about to pick it up, when a girl, some years younger than him perhaps, out of breath, appeared before him. She mumbled about something about some treasure and held out her hand for the hat. She looked partly flushed, worried and a little bit mad.

_'Cute'_

But the moment he gave her the hat, Law's eyes was unable to avert its gaze on anything but her smile.

She had the most beautiful smile that it took all of his fatigue. It was mystery how one smile mirrored everything Law was not but wished to be, relaxed and contented. It was as if she controlled the wind that when Law happened to be transfixed on her smile, the wind again blew ever so gently, her long black hair fluttering in its waves.

She beamed a thanks and how she was grateful for what not, and left. Still at some state of haze, he failed to response. He kept coming back to the park for the remainder of the week but he never saw her again.

_"Miss Straw hat, you're not supposed to be here."_

_"Shishishi, I got lost"_

_"Well…"_

_"You seem familiar…hmm"_

_"We met at ….."_

_"It's you! You saved my hat"_

_"Maa… Don't tell me the wind brought your hat here?"_

_"I'm on an adventure!"_

_"An adventure, huh?"_

Unexpectedly, he saw the straw hat again at the hospital. It wasn't a good time to meet but a part of Law was glad he saw her again. She was visiting her brother, that man admitted yesterday for getting hit by a car. She got lost in the hospital, she said, and ended up where they were storing medical supplies. How she got there and how she managed to not get caught, it baffled him. She was having an adventure, he remembers her saying. It was unbelievable but it made her more interesting to him.

He also had learned that her name is Monkey D. Luffy. But he preferred to call her by her trademark straw hat, partly teasing her, partly his way of endearment. He remembered telling her his name twice but she never did call him by his name properly. Usually, he doesn't let anyone off that but there are exceptions he made just then.

She continued to fascinate him since then. How she liked to eat a lot and never seem to run out of appetite in any situation. How she thought of the talking tree mascot in a convenience store as cool and always got into unlikely troubles. And how she gained a variety of friends, though some of which worried Law, like that tall musician with a big afro or that pervert with the Hawaiian shirt.

Most of all, he worried about her friends that seemed to like Luffy more than friends. The cook she hangs out with wasn't much of a problem. He was a constant flirt to other women too. But the kendo instructor was different. He's the type to take things seriously, quite loyal and dependable too. Luffy says he's a friend since high school. And there was that red-haired mechanic, always taking Luffy's attention from him with his old school magnet tricks.

_'Taking away Luffy's attention…wait, why would I care about that?'_

Law thought a long time ago. He lost track when fascination turned to affection. He loved seeing her smile, hearing her laughter, and the every little thing she does. Like that time in the amusement park.

_"How's Chopper?"_

_"He's eating well now. I was really worried when he got sick. Thank you for helping with his inflamingo nation."_

_"It's inflammation, Mugiwara-ya. Don't mention it."_

_Law said almost with a chuckle, earning a pout from Luffy. He only chuckled further. Her eyes wandered briefly around and ran towards a claw machine._

_"Mugiwara-ya?"_

_"Just wait there, Traffy"_

_Like a child, he waited for what she's about to do. After two coins and some adjustments in the knob, she went back to him, holding a white polar bear plushie._

_"This is thanks for curing Chopper. And thanks for helping Ace-nii. And for boshii!"_

_"That's lot of thanks. Some are a long time ago, you know."_

_Law said with a smirk but his eyes softened and smiled at Luffy. If anyone who knew him saw Law right now, they'd say he's possessed. Never does he smile so genuinely other than to Luffy._

_"Childish" he said as he took the plushie from her hand, still smiling._

_"But…I know you'd like it, Shishishi…"_

_"You never change, Mugiwara-ya"_

The vibrations coming from the pocket of his pants broke his reverie. This time, he decided to finally fish out his neglected phone. It rang a couple of times throughout the day but he chose to ignore it. Out of respect and to save his numbing thigh, he checked his phone.

'Another call from Robin'

He must have been in there for almost the whole day. Rising from the couch, he took a brief stroll around the room. Frame after frame hung over the wall. Of paintings, there was only one. It was rather a rough sketch of a pirate ship with a sun or lion figurehead. It confused Law as well. Majority of the frames housed pictures, of almost all has that smile of the girl he met at the park that fateful day.

There were pictures of Luffy with her family which consisted of her intimidating grandfather, her protective older brother and also of her guardian and father figure, Shanks. He remembers Luffy telling him that Shanks was the one who gave her the straw hat and encouraged her dream.

Pictures of Luffy with her friends also hung on the wall, they were a lot but most of which was of her "crew" which she fondly calls her closest friends since high school. Nami and Robin must have forced Luffy to wear the dress on one of the pictures. Her long-nosed friend unfortunately got punched by her since he must have laughed. Law mused.

He also found some frames of him and her. His eyes lingered to that picture of Luffy with him when they went to pick Chopper from the veterinarian. He remembered how happy she was when she held her pet that was well again. Law smiled at the thought.

And then there were the pictures of her with that kendo instructor. Law stopped as another vibration alerted him to another call. He decided to pick it up, aware of the previous missed calls.

"Robin?"

"No, it's Shachi. But Robin.."

"I know"

"Where are you Captain? Everyone's looking for you. Don't tell me…"

"Yes"

"Captain…"

"I just needed to do this."

"But Captain, you're…"

"I know"

"It's already been three years since she died in that accident"

"I… know that"

"Come back soon Law-senchou"

In that room was the last place he should be. He shouldn't have any reason to be there. He should be busy making preparations now. He was, after all, getting married. But he had to be there. He had to move on. It took years to get over her death, much more the fact that he wasn't able to tell her any of the feelings he had for her. He buried it into his chest as he watched her smile with Zoro.

The call ended with silence in both ends. He briefly glanced at the coffee table where he left the white polar bear toy. A familiar smile caught his eye. As if his eyes were playing games on him, he saw her, smiling at him. And then more fleeting than their first encounter, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: My first fic done. Funny thing was well ... I was listening to this song So Sick and was also so sick (literally, but I'm alive) while typing this. I apologize in advance for errors ~(^.^)~ Hope you enjoyed! Deshishishishi~


End file.
